The Great Reversal
The Great Reversal was an event indirectly caused by The Moon Mission. During this event, the entire penguin population of Antarctica turned into puffles, while the entire puffle population of Antarctica turned into penguins. The event became a full-scale crisis when Darktan and his army, who managed to stay unaffected thanks to WitchyPenguin's "magic", took over Antarctica -- temporarily. The delegates of the South Pole Council, along with some help from other Antarctic citizens, were able to use G's Puffle-a-Tron 3000 to reverse the reversal. However, the task was easier said than done. This is the story of the greatest unsung doofuses heroes of the Antarctic -- the government's own sleazy politicians. Chapter One: The SOHO, the Wrench, and the Golf Ball Upper Exosphere, Above Antarctica 11:45 AM, March 10, 2009 The Moon Mission, as planned, has been a total success. Explorer and Kwiksilver had planted the flag on the Moon, had goofed around done important research, and even encountered some humans along the way. Everything was hunky-dory. Or so PASA thought. After being destroyed by Explorer's golf ball, the broken remains of the SOHO hung in space, suspended by the combined gravities of the Sun and the Earth, unable to go pretty much anywhere. I said "pretty much". A piece of the SOHO's solar panels had dislodged from the satellite upon the golf ball's impact, hurtling through space. It was headed directly at Earth. Now, days after the SOHO's destruction, the shrapnel was nearing the exosphere -- and fast. In just a few seconds, it would be re-entering the atmosphere above Antarctica. Since space has no sound, the shrapnel entered the atmosphere silently. However, now it was coming into contact with air, which, like most substances, can conduct sound. BAM! The quickly-burning object burned through the lower mesosphere, traveling at approximately Mach 1.009! As it sped through the stratopause, it grew so hot that it ionized the air behind it, acquiring a glowing plasma trail. 1 minute more and the rapidly-shrinking shrapnel would break into the lowest part of the atmosphere: the troposphere, the region of the atmosphere where weather happens -- and where Ternville resides. ---- Ternville, Middle Troposphere 11:52 AM, March 10, 2009 Two arctic terns were sharing lunch break -- on top of the scaffolding of a half-finished skyscraper. Both were construction workers, taking a well-deserved rest. As they ate, they began chatting. "So, what's this new building supposed to be for?" asked one tern as he munched on a tuna fish sandwich. "I dunno, exactly," said the other, who was eating some Poritos. "I think it's supposed to be the new City Library, but I'm not sure." The other tern nodded. Both birds knew that the old City Library had been demolished last month after years of use. As they ate, they were unaware of the blurred object speeding towards them. ZZZZZOOOOMM!!! "Look out!" cried the first tern. Both terns ducked as the piece from the SOHO's solar panel smashed into a nearby toolbox. "No! My toolbox!" shouted the second tern as his toolbox fell off the edge of the scaffolding. But it was too late. The toolbox was already plummeting down the 3 other floors that were beneath the roof. More coming soon! Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Reversal Category:Missions Category:Transformations